kirby_star_alliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Groove Tonight (song)
"Let's Groove" is a song by the American band Earth, Wind & Fire from their eleventh studio album Raise! (1981). Written by Maurice White and Wayne Vaughn, and produced by White, the song was chosen as the lead single from the album. Lyrics Let's groove tonight Share the spice of life Baby slice it right We're gonna groove tonight Let this groove get you to move It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Gonna tell what you can do with my love Alright Let you know girl You're looking good, you're out of sight Alright Just move yourself And glide like a seven-forty-seven And lose you're self in the sky Among the clouds in the heavens 'cause Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright, oh oh Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let me tell you what you can do with my love Alright Gotta let you know girl You're looking good you're out of sight Alright Just tell the D.J. to play your favorite tune Then you know it's okay What you found is happening now Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let this groove get you to move It's alright (alright) alright yeah Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright You will find a piece of mind On the floor take a little time Come and see, you and me Make a little sign I'll be there after a while If you want my love We can boogie on down Down boogie on down Down boogie on down yeah Down boogie on down On down Boogie on Let's groove tonight Share the spice of life Baby slice it right We're gonna groove tonight Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Let this groove get you to move It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright (you just move) Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright (you just move) Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Groove tonight Share the spice of life Baby slice it right We're gonna groove tonight (you just move) Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright (you just move) Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Yeah, alright Let this groove light up your fuse It's alright (alright) alright Let this groove set in your shoes So stand up (alright) alright Trivia *In the very late 1970s and early 1980s, disco music was undergoing a severe backlash. In spite of this, the band decided to revive the disco sound that was later included on their previous works and records. Musically, "Let's Groove" is a post-disco, pop and funk song which includes instrumentation of synthesizers and keyboards along with live electric guitars. *The song was a commercial success, and was the band's highest-charting single in various territories. The song peaked inside the top 20 in countries including the United States, New Zealand, United Kingdom, Canada and other component charts in America. *Let's Groove was produced by Maurice White for Kalimba Productions. With a duration of five minutes and thirty nine seconds the song has a tempo of 126 beats per minute. Category:Songs